Losing All Hope
by CatsRtheBOSS
Summary: {MC/Hunt} You finally give up, walking away. The memories flood in your mind. And all hope is lost. (What MC thought in The Dinner Party date)


**AN: Look! Some MC and Hunt stuff! This is one of my personal favorite couples of all time. But to be honest, I don't know if I'll do any other MC and Hunt fanfics. I personally don't think I'm good at romance. I feel I'm good at a- moment-in-time stuff. Oh dear, all my stories are like that! Except the first chapter of my other Hollywood U fanfic, sorta. Don't worry people, I'll write stuff with action and dialogue! Ok, now I'm rambling. Just read the story, please.**

* * *

 _"Look, I think I already know the answer to this, but... do you **want** to be with me? Or would you rather be with Marianne?"_

 _Hunt doesn't look at you, and he doesn't respond._

 _"That's what I thought. I guess this has all just been a waste of my time. See you in class, Professor..."_

 _You turn to leave, resigned to the fact that it's all over..._

* * *

Being stubborn was nothing easy, but you know when to stop. Even if it breaks your heart.

But, did Hunt even cared about your feelings? Didn't he felt his heart beat whenever he was around you? Why doesn't he feel the same way you do?

Your heart aches, and you can't help but think past memories.

The first time you met...

 _You sit down, returning the professor's cold hard stare._

 _"I don't give up that easy, Professor"_

 _"Good. Fortunately for you, this is not a movie set. Make no mistake. If you show up late without a recent amputation, you **will** be fired on the spot. Now **don't** interrupt me again."_

The masquerade ball...

 _Just then, the music changes to something slow and soft._

 _"We should dance."_

 _"Oh no. I don't dance with just anyone."_

 _"No one's good enough to dance with you, is that it?"_

 _"That's precisely it."_

 _"But is it possible that I'm an exception?"_

 _"Possible? Yes. Likely? No."_

 _"The alternative is I walk away from you... and then you'll never learn who I am."_

 _"You drive a hard bargain."_

 _"Does that mean I've won?"_

 _Hunt slips off his barstool, straightens up, and buttons his suit coat._

 _"Try to keep up."_

When you were locked at the movie set...

 _"We're not in class right now. You don't have to teach me all the time."_

 _"But I do. It's my **job** to always push you, to be firm if it means you reaching your full potential."_

 _"So you **do** care about me."_

 _"As a student. This thing you feel for me, it's just a crush. It's fake love, the kind people eat up at the movies. Look around this set. None of this is real, yet when this movie comes out, people will swoon for the romance as though real love can be like that. But it's all fake."_

 _"My feelings for you are **not** fake. What I feel for you is more than just a Hollywood romance. It's real. And **real** feelings are about spending time with someone and enjoying their company, even when you're just eating stale bagels together. Even when the other person is being ridiculously stubborn."_

And after the auction date...

 _"Why'd you come back, Thomas?"_

 _"I..."_

 _You press some ice against his lip. He winces... and then he puts his hand on yours, looking into your eyes._

 _"We all have our weaknesses... You're mine."_

Is that what you're all to him? His weakness? He doesn't have any other feelings for you or wants more out of this relationship? After all that has happended, he still stays the same?

You feel your eyes water, and you swear you could almost laugh at that.

After all you've been through in Hollywood, you never once show yourself as weak and vulnerable. But with Hunt, you're at the point of breaking apart.

Then you have to think, what will you do after this?

No, you can't think all is hopeless. You can't destroy yourself just because Hunt won't return your feelings. No, you won't fall.

Probably after you leave, you'll lock yourself in your room until Addi comes with your comfort food. Then you'll both talk and watch whatever show comes on. It might sound cliché, but it's a good chance it'll happen. The next day though, you'll forget all about this night. Your relationship with Hunt will be teacher and student. Nothing more.

You'll continue to work hard on what you came here for. You'll rise to fame higher than anyone else. And you'll stop all those liars and cheaters who think they can get away with anything.

 _But what about your love life?_

That small thought in your head just had to speak up. You know what? It doesn't matter. If it's real love, it will happen. If not, you'll save yourself from misery. The misery you feel now.

It's no use. You have to admit it. You wish you'd never tried to do all this. All your energy has been drained.

But after all you two been through, is it wrong to have some hope? Any hope? Even a small hope? Why does he give someone so much hope if he will choose his career at the end?

So, giving up all hope, you reach for the doorknob. But then you feel an arm, _Hunt's_ arm wrap around your waist.

 _"Don't go..."_

Your hope returns.

* * *

Later at night, you can't sleep. Hunt - no, _Thomas_ \- is gonna take you out on a date. You wonder what it will be.

 _Probably something very classy and fancy._

You can't help but smile. Thomas has given you hope. The hope you lost and the hope you need. At that, you're content and you sleep the rest of the night.

With some nice dreams of Thomas.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: The quests shown here was _Hollywood 101_ introduction, and all the Hunt dates from the 1st to the 4th. ****You probably knew that, but I like stating facts and make sure that everyone knows** **! :)**

 **One Favor: Thanks for reading! Write a review on what you thought about this and if want more like this in the future.**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


End file.
